Let's Move Forward
by sardonxy
Summary: Rinharuralia/Harurinralia/Sharkbaitralia! Cerita tentang Rin dan Haru di hari mereka tiba di Australia Post episode 11. Fic ini murni imajinasi author yang menggila akibat nonton Free!ES episode 11. Maybe OOC&typo, don't like don't read!


Summary&Warning: Rinharuralia/Harurinralia/Sharkbaitralia! Cerita tentang Rin dan Haru di hari mereka tiba di Australia Post episode 11. Fic ini murni imajinasi author yang menggila akibat nonton Free!ES episode 11. Maybe OOC&typo, don't like don't read!

Pairing: Rin x Haruka aka Sharkbait (sepertinya lebih ke friendship, tergantung cara melihatnya~)

Disclaimer: Free!ES Milik Kyoto Animation

A/N: Summary diatas cukup menjelaskan penjelasan author.. (Kalau ada yang minat baca) Ramblingan author ada di bawah cerita.. Selamat membaca!

**Let's Move Forward**

Perjalanan dadakan yang diatur oleh Rin ini mendadak jadi semakin kacau. Haruka secara ajaib mengiyakan ajakan Rin ke Australia, tetapi mereka berakhir hanya bicara seperlunya saja selama 10 jam lebih penerbangan ke Australia.

Rin memutuskan untuk mengajak Haru ke Australia, setelah tahu keadaan Haru dari Makoto. Tadinya ia tidak merencanakan hal tersebut. Ia mendapatkan 2 tiket ke Australia, undangan untuk melihat fasilitas pelatihan atlit yang ditawarkan kepadanya. Pengalamannya di Australia selama beberapa tahun itu merupakan suatu keuntungan untuk Rin yang memang ingin tampil di kancah internasional. Banyak universitas yang mengincarnya, dan sekolahnya di Australia dulu kembali memanggilnya.

Ia diberi 2 buah tiket, yang sebenarnya tiket satunya diperuntukkan untuk wali atau orang tuanya. Tadinya dia agak ragu untuk pergi, dikarenakan kenangan buruknya di Australia. Tapi setelah berpikir sejenak dan melihat keadaan Haru sekarang, ia merasa ia perlu menarik Haru keluar dari dunia kecilnya. Haru sudah pernah menyelamatkannya sekali, jadi tak ada salahnya kalau ia yang menyelamatkan Haru sekarang, bukan?

Australia adalah salah satu bagian dunia yang pernah dilihat oleh Rin, dan ia ingin menunjukkannya pada Haru. Pemandangan yang pernah ia lihat, jalanan yang pernah ia lewati, perasaan yang pernah ia rasakan ketika hilang arah... Semuanya ada di Australia.

Sekarang, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke hotel bersama dengan orang yang mengundang Rin ke Australia, Mr Smith. Beliau adalah salah satu orang yang menyadari potensi Rin dan menyemangati Rin saat Rin jatuh. Namun Rin yang pada akhirnya tidak terlalu mendengarkan kata-kata Mr Smith. Ia jatuh ke jurang keputusasaan, sampai akhirnya ia kembali ke Jepang dan diselamatkan oleh Haru, Makoto, Rei dan Nagisa.

Mr Smith sendiri yang menjemput mereka berdua ke bandara. Rin dan Mr Smith saling bertukar salam dan mengobrol singkat dengan bahasa Inggris yang tidak terlalu Haru mengerti. Ia hanya bisa mengerti sepatah dua patah kata dari percakapan mereka. Rin memperkenalkan Haru secara singkat dan Haru pun menjawab dengan sopan menggunakan bahasa Inggris sebisanya. Mr Smith pun membalas perkenalan dari Haru dengan tersenyum, dan membalasnya dengan kata-kata '_Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu'_. Ternyata beliau bisa bahasa Jepang sedikit karena memang punya beberapa sahabat dari Jepang yang juga pelatih renang.

Rin dan Mr Smith mengobrol sesekali , sambil menanyakan kabar satu sama lain. Haruka lebih banyak memilih diam sambil berusaha mencerna obrolan mereka berdua. Menurut penjelasan Rin, sekarang mereka akan diantar ke hotel tempat mereka berdua akan tinggal selama seminggu ke depan untuk istirahat. Agenda mereka besok adalah berkunjung ke sekolah tempat Rin belajar dulu. Agenda lainnya masih dirahasiakan oleh Rin. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Rin menyeretnya ke Australia, tempat yang penuh kenangan untuk Rin. Lagipula Rin punya banyak orang lain yang bisa diajaknya seperti Gou atau Sousuke.

Haru merasa begitu asing, berada di negeri yang tidak pernah dikunjunginya sebelum ini. Namun di sisi lain, dia merasa sedikit lega. Ia bisa kabur dari segala tekanan yang menyerangnya di Iwatobi. Rin juga sama sekali tidak bicara soal masa depan. Dia tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumah Haru, dan mengajaknya ke Australia begitu saja. Rin hanya bilang kalau dia dapat tiket ke Australia untuk melihat sekolahnya, dan ia mengajak Haru sekalian untuk berlibur, mumpung mereka sedang liburan musim panas. Entah apa yang merasuki Haru saat Rin mengajaknya, ia langsung setuju untuk ikut. Mungkin ia hanya ingin berlari ke tempat dimana tidak ada orang yang mengenalnya dan menekannya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak mau ia lakukan.

"_Well, we arrived, boys! Take your stuff and have a nice holiday! Don't forget that I will pick up you tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock!"_ Mr Smith berpesan sambil membuka kunci pintu mobilnya.

"_Thank you for your help, Mr Smith! We don't want to bother you more, we'll make sure to be on time tomorrow morning."_ Rin membalas perkataan Mr Smith sambil tersenyum.

"_Thank you very much."_ Ujar Haru pelan. Setidaknya ia ingin berterima kasih kepada orang tua yang kelihatannya baik hati ini. Berkat dia jugalah mereka berdua bisa ada di Australia sekarang. Mr Smith hanya membalas dengan _"You're welcome"_ sambil tersenyum.

Haru dan Rin turun dan menurunkan barang bawaan mereka untuk diserahkan kepada _bell boy_. Setelah bicara sebentar kepada resepsionis, Rin menyuruh Haru untuk menunggunya di lobby hotel, katanya ia ingin bicara sebentar pada Mr Smith. Haru hanya duduk diam di lobby dan melihat Rin bicara sambil tertawa bersama Mr Smith.

Tidak lama kemudian, Rin kembali dan proses check in mereka sudah selesai. Mereka diberi sebuah kunci dan dipersilahkan untuk naik ke kamar mereka. Barang-barang mereka akan diantarkan kemudian. Rin mengajak Haru naik ke lantai 12 tempat kamar mereka ditempatkan. Setelah menekan tombol lift, tiba-tiba Rin mengajak Haru bicara.

"Mereka hanya memberi 1 kunci. Kamar 1204. Maklum, hotel ini bukan hotel yang sangat bagus. Ini sudah cukup baik untuk ukuran perjalanan gratis. Bahkan kita cuma mendapat satu kamar. Bersyukurlah kita masih dapat kasur twin." Jelas Rin sambil terkekeh.

Haru hanya memutar bola matanya dan tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Rin yang sekarang memang jauh berbeda dengan Rin yang dikenalnya beberapa bulan lalu. Walaupun punya pengalaman buruk di Australia, ia tetap bisa tersenyum kembali ke negara yang penuh kenangan buruknya ini.

"Berhubung bahasa Inggrismu tidak terlalu bagus, sebaiknya jangan berkeliaran sendiri. Nanti bisa-bisa kau tersesat dan tidak tahu jalan pulang. Kalau butuh sesuatu, bilang saja padaku." Ujar Rin panjang lebar.

Rin memang tahu lebih banyak tentang Australia, tapi mendadak Haru merasa diremehkan. Ia hanya diam saja dan tidak menanggapi perkataan Rin. Haruka menunjukkan wajah kesalnya dan Rin menyadari hal tersebut.

"Hei, kau mendengarkanku tidak? Kenapa kau malah terlihat kesal? Eh, liftnya sudah sampai!" Rin terkejut begitu melihat pertanda angka di lift tersebut.

Haru hanya diam dan berjalan keluar dari lift. Matanya mencari tulisan 1204 dan berjalan ke panah yang ada di kuncinya. Rin mengeluarkan kunci dari kantung celananya, dan membuka pintu kamar mereka. Kamarnya tidak terlalu luas, tapi masih cukup untuk dihuni 2 orang. Ada 2 kasur berukuran single dengan seprai putih, sebuah meja rias, dan televisi kecil. Kamar mandinya berada di dalam kamar dan di seberang pintu kamar mandi terdapat sebuah lemari pakaian yang di bagian depannya dilapisi kaca.

"Aku lelah. Mungkin aku ingin tidur dulu." Ucap Haru. Haru yang belum pernah naik pesawat dengan rute panjang merasa kelelahan.

"Wajar saja, setelah penerbangan panjang itu kau pasti masih _jetlag_." Jawab Rin. "Baiklah, kau tidur saja dulu, nanti biar kubangunkan kalau sudah dekat waktu makan malam."

Haru membuka jaket dan sepatunya, lalu meletakannya di pinggiran meja. Ia segera menarik selimut dan tertidur pulas.

* * *

><p>"Haru, bangun!"<p>

Haru membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Kepalanya masih agak pusing. Setelah menengok ke arah kanan, ternyata Rin yang membangunkannya sudah siap untuk pergi lagi.

"Kau tertidur nyenyak sekali! Sampai-sampai kau tidak terbangun mendengar suara alarm tadi. Cepat bangun, atau kau akan kutinggal untuk makan malam!"

Haru mengangguk pelan. Ia bangun perlahan dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia meraba meja kecil di sebelahnya, berusaha mengambil handphonenya. Handphonenya yang sudah berubah menjadi jam Australia sudah menunjukkan jan 18.30. Namun dari jendela kamar, matahari belum terbenam dan masih terlihat seperti sore hari di Jepang. Ia melirik ke arah lain. Ternyata koper mereka sudah diantar, dan Rin sudah merapihkan barang-barangnya. Nampaknya dia juga sudah mandi dan siap untuk pergi makan malam.

"Masih... mengantuk.." ujar Haru terbata-bata. Ia memang masih lelah dan tidak merasa lapar sama sekali.

"Tidak ada alasan! Kau sudah tidur selama 3 jam dan belum puas juga? Aku tidak meyangka kau selemah ini, Haru." Tantang Rin.

Haru langsung kesal mendengar jawaban Rin. "Tunggu 10 menit lagi, aku akan siap-siap." Haru langsung membongkar kopernya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Rin hanya tersenyum pelan dan berkata dengan suara yang sangat pelan "Kau memang tidak berubah, Haru.."

* * *

><p>Setelah naik kereta dan debat sepanjang perjalanan tentang dimana mereka akan makan malam, mereka menemukan jalan tengah untuk perdebatan kali ini. Haru yang tetap saja mencari makarel setelah tiba di Australia, menentang usul Rin untuk makan BBQ. Setelah debat tidak penting yang dilakukan sepanjang jalan dari hotel ke area restoran, akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk makan di restoran keluarga yang mempunyai berbagai macam menu. Seorang gadis pelayan menyambut mereka dan menanyakan pesanan mereka sambil menyodorkan buku menu. Haru memandang menu tersebut dengan bingung. Tidak ada Makarel di menu tersebut dan ia ingin protes. Akhirnya Rin yang memilihkan menu untuknya. Setelah mengkonfirmasi pesanan mereka, pelayan tersebut pergi.<p>

"Haru, aku ingin kau jujur." Mulai Rin dengan serius. Haru hanya diam dengan tampang sedatar papannya. Rasanya ia ingin kabur saja, seperti kabur dari Makoto dan teman-temannya di Iwatobi.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Makoto. Kuharap kau tidak marah padanya. Ia sangat peduli padamu. Begitu juga Nagisa dan Rei. Bahkan Gou juga ikut khawatir."

Haru masih terdiam.

"Alasan aku membawamu kesini... Aku ingin kau menenangkan diri. Mungkin kau bisa lebih tenang dan berpikir dengan jernih."

Rin memang benar. Haru sudah merasa sedikit lebih tenang sejak tiba di Australia.

"Aku juga berharap kau bisa menemukan impianmu. Dengan melihat dunia. Mungkin Australia bukan dunia, tapi Australia adalah bagian dari dunia itu sendiri."

Haru masih tidak bereaksi apa-apa walaupun ia masih sensitif ketika mendengar kata impian yang disebut oleh Rin.

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, semua teman-temanmu khawatir kepadamu, gara-gara kau hilang begitu saja. Bahkan Makoto tidak bisa menghubungimu. Ia menghubungiku dan minta tolong untuk bicara denganmu. Saat itulah aku mendapatkan ide untuk perjalanan ini. Australia tidak buruk bukan?"

Haru masih saja diam. Ia kesal mendengar perkataan Rin. Semua teman-temannya memang sama saja. Mereka semua tidak bisa mengerti perasaan Haru. Haru hanya tidak ingin dipaksa melakukan hal yang tidak ia mau. Mau jadi apa dia nantinya bukan urusan mereka bukan?

"Kulihat kau masih tidak mau bicara. Aku bukan Makoto yang bisa membaca isi pikiranmu." Lanjut Rin. Haru menengok ke arah jendela dan tidak membalas perkataan Rin.

"Kau tidak boleh begini terus, kau harus melangkah ke depan, Haru. Aku dan Makoto sudah tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan dengan hidup kami. Cepat atau lambat kau harus memutuskan."

Haru masih tidak mau bicara. Sejak pertengkarannya dengan Rin di pertandingan tingkat prefektur kemarin, ia tidak pernah bicara tentang impian kepada Rin. Sepanjang perjalanan ini juga Rin tidak menyinggungnya sama sekali. Ia jadi kesal dan ingin marah. Tapi tidak lucu juga kalau ia bertengkar dengan Rin setelah jauh-jauh ke Australia.

"_1 fish and chips, 1 sirloin steak and 2 ice lemon tea! Enjoy your meal!" _tiba-tiba si pelayan kembali sambil membawa pesanan Rin dan Haru.

"_Thank you."_ Ujar Rin ksambil tersenyum epada si pelayan. Wajah pelayan tersebut sedikit memerah. Ia tersenyum sopan kepada Rin dan pergi sambil membawa nampannya yang kosong.

"Makanlah dulu, Haru. Kita lanjutkan ini nanti."

Haru memandangi hidangan di depannya. Jujur, selera makannya jadi menurun gara-gara pembicaraan tadi. Tapi aroma lezat dari fish and chips di hadapannya membuat selera makannya kembali muncul. Haru mengambil garpu dan pisau di meja, bersiap untuk makan.

"Fish and chips disini lumayan enak. Dulu sekali aku pernah makan disini. Yah, bahan dasarnya bukan makarel sih. Tapi aku harap kau menyukainya."

Rin tiba-tiba kembali mengubah topik. Sejak dulu Haru memang paling tidak bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan dilakukan Rin. Mulai dari kepindahannya ke Iwatobi saat masih SD, kepindahannya yang tina-tiba ke Australia, perubahannya ketika kembali ke Jepang, sampai ajakannya ke Australia yang tiba-tiba.

Mengikuti bisikan perutnya yang sudah kelaparan, Haru pun memotong _fillet_ ikan di hadapannya, dan mencicipinya. Ternyata rasanya memang enak. Rin tersenyum melihat raut wajah Haru setelah mencicipi fish and chips tersebut.

"Walaupun tidak seahli Makoto, kurasa aku sudah mulai bisa membaca pikiranmu, Haru."

Haru lagi-lagi terdiam. Mereka berdua melanjutkan acara makan malamnya tanpa banyak bicara.

* * *

><p>"Kita pulang jalan kaki saja, ya? Sebenarnya restoran ini tidak jauh dari hotel tempat kita menginap. Hanya saja kupikir kalau naik kereta kita akan lebih cepat sampai. Lagipula kita bisa berjalan sambil melihat pemandangan." Tanya Rin, setelah mereka keluar dari pintu restoran.<p>

"Boleh saja." Jawab Haru singkat. Ia punya firasat Rin akan kembali mengungkit pembicaraan tadi.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri jalanan di kota Sydney. Rin sesekali menjelaskan tentang Australia. Jalanan yang ia tahu. Toko-toko yang sering ia kunjungi semasa tinggal disini dan masih banyak lagi. Haru hanya mendengarkan saja. Ia merapatkan jaketnya kembali. Kebalikan dengan Jepang yang sedang panas-panasnya, cuaca Sydney yang memang sedang cukup dingin di bulan Agustus.

"Kau tidak merasa aneh, Haru? Di Jepang cuaca sedang panas sekali, sedangkan disini sangat dingin." Rin menyuarakan tepat yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Haru.

"Tidak juga. Musim di Australia kan memang berbeda dengan Jepang." Jawab Haru singkat.

"Yah, kuharap kau bisa mendinginkan kepalamu. Isi kepalamu sudah terlalu panas dan perlu ketenangan. Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi itu." Ujar Rin.

"Aku sudah pernah tersesat, menemui jalan buntu. Australia adalah kota yang mengingatkanku pada itu semua. Kukira aku sudah tidak punya jalan untuk kembali. Aku sudah ingin melepas mimpiku dan semuanya. Tapi aku bertemu dengan kalian dan.. Aku terselamatkan, berkat kalian." Rin memandang ke arah jalanan yang sudah mulai sepi. Mungkin ia sedang mengingat teman-temannya yang sekarang berada di Jepang yang mengkhawatirkan Haru dan mendoakan agar Rin bisa mengubah pikiran Haru saat ini.

Haru sedikit tergerak mendengar kata-kata Rin. Kalau dipikirkan lagi, Australia memang kota yang penuh dengan kenangan buruk untuk Rin. Tapi kenapa dia malah mengajak Haru kesini? Sebuah pertanyaan besar muncul di kepala Haru.

"Kau.. tidak benci Australia?" tanya Haru setelah tidak bicara sekian lama.

"Akhirnya kau bicara juga." Rin terkekeh, lalu melanjutkan lagi. "Awalnya aku benci Australia. Kota ini sudah punya terlalu banyak kenangan buruk untukku. Tapi aku sadar, kita semua harus melangkah maju dalam kehidupan. Aku tidak bisa terus menghindari hal yang tidak kusukai. Aku harus bisa mengatasinya dan menjadikan pengalaman buruk itu bahan pelajaran yang berharga untukku."

Haru berusaha mencerna kata-kata Rin. Rin memang makin mirip dengan Rin yang ia kenal semasa SD dulu. Rin yang berpikiran positif dan punya mimpi yang besar. "Aku bukannya tidak mau melangkah maju. Aku hanya tidak tahu aku harus melangkah kemana."

"Itulah gunanya teman, Haru." Rin sedikit senang mendengar kata-kata Haru barusan. Akhirnya Haru mulai mau bercerita. "Kau pasti bisa Haru. Kau akan bisa menentukan kemana kau akan pergi. Teman-temanmu akan membantumu mencarinya. Belajarlah untuk percaya pada mereka."

Haru terdiam mendengar jawaban Rin. Mencari impian tidak semudah itu bukan? Makoto dan Rin mengatakannya dengan mudah, karena mereka sudah tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan ke depannya. Haru tidak punya mimpi, dan ia tidak mau terpaksa melakukan sesuatu cuma karena dipaksa oleh orang lain.

"Kau akan menemukannya, Haru. Itulah alasanku mengajakmu kemari." Rin tersenyum, menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang tajam.

"Besok. Besok kau akan tahu kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti ini."

Haru semakin bertanya-tanya kenapa Rin mengajaknya kesini. Apakah mungkin ia masih punya masa depan dan impian yang bisa dikejarnya? Rin memang selalu bertindak di luar nalar Haru. Walaupun kemungkinannya kecil, mungkin Haru masih punya sedikit harapan.

"Kau bawa celana renangmu kan? Besok kita akan berkunjung ke sekolahku dulu. Kurasa aku bisa minta ijin untuk memakai kolam..."

Mata Haru langsung berubah ketika mendengar kata 'kolam'. Tentu saja celana renangnya ia bawa ketika berkemas dengan buru-buru kemarin.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Rin." Haru menjawab sambil tersenyum. Senyum penuh percaya dirinya yang selalu ditunjukannya ketika akan bertanding dengan Rin.

"Kita belum 24 jam di Australia dan kau sudah yakin akan menang dariku? Rasa percaya diri yang besar sekali! Kita lihat saja besok." Rin menantang balik Haruka. Seketika suasana kaku mereka sejak tadi jadi cair. Mereka kembali mengobrol dengan lancarnya. Rin menceritakan tentang sekolah yang menawarinya beasiswa, dan rencanaya untuk mengajak Haru jalan-jalan di Australia nanti.

'_Mungkin rencana liburan dadakan ini memang tidak seburuk kelihatannya._' Pikir Haru di dalam hati.

_**The End**_

A/N: Thank you for reading! Intinya, fic ini adalah pelampiasan dari feels author yang menjadi-jadi setelah liat preview episode 12. Saya agak ngebut nulis fic ini gara2 ngotot mau publish ini sebelum episode 12 muncul, jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahan. Maaf juga kalau Rin dan Haru jadi terkesan OOC . Semoga para readers terhibur setelah membaca fic ini *berdoa semoga besok RinHaruRalia bakal menemui happy ending*

Akhirnya author kembali dapet inspirasi nulis fic setelah sekian banyak draft yg ga keurus di folder laptop~ Saya lagi demen banget sama RinHaru/HaruRin/Sharkbait! Mungkin saya bakal publih fic lain lagi dalam waktu dekat~ *lirik draft2 di laptop*

Buat reader yg pernah baca fic saya di fandom Hetalia.. Hype saya ke Hetalia memang udah turun.. Tapi saya bener-bener pengen ngelanjutin fic multichapter saya yang ga update-update itu.. Semoga suatu hari saya bisa dapet inspirasi buat lanjutin fic itu nantinya.. Jadi untuk sekarang saya hiatus dulu dari update fic itu dan cuma bakal nulis oneshot2 seperti ini...

Akhir kata, mohon reviewnya bagi yang berkenan~


End file.
